A Little Threesome Won't Hurt
by XMissNonitaMizumeX
Summary: What if there was three love instead of one. A narusasne fanfic. You have been warned, this does have yaoi lemon in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone this is Sunako aka narutard gurl and this is my first fanfic and I figure that why not have a threesome story so please read, enjoy, and review.**

**No I don't own naruto, sasuke, or neji and if I did they will be all mine muha ha ha ha. **

**Summary: what happen if there was three loves instead of one**

**Narusasneji threesome fic!!!!! Rated M a little lemon or lime whatever you want to call it.**

"**Speaking"**

_**Thoughts**_

**Chapter 1: We were destined**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. It was so peaceful and quiet that you can hear two boys swearing to each other.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted "Why did you do that. That fire jutsu hurts."

"Don't blame me urusatonkashi." said Sasuke "You should've easily dodge that jutsu."

"Are you calling me weak, Sasuke-teme." said Naruto "You are weak, baka." Sasuke shot back.

"Aaaaaah I hate you sasuke-teme!" shouted Naruto "I'll show you that I'm not weak!" Naruto said getting into a fighting stance.

"Hpm prove it to me then, that's if you can land a hit on me." Said sasuke

"Man they're fighting again. Hey Kakashi-sensei can we skip todays training." said Sakura. "I guess it can't be helped. Sooner or later those two will get into a second spar fight." said Kakashi "We can skip this training day for now." _Plus I can finally finish reading my new Icha Icha Paradise book." _

"You two can stay here if you want me and Sakura are leaving now." said Kakashi. Both Kakashi and Sakura left Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke just got through dodging a rasengan attack. "Not bad Naruto, but you still got along way to go!!!!!" said Sasuke as he activates his sharingan and chidori.

Sasuke send his attack straight at Naruto who somehow dodge it. "Shit" sasuke cursed. "Ha ha ha you can't defeat me with that attack" Naruto laughed

_Damn I used up too much chakra and by the looks of it he did too._ said Sasuke.

Both Naruto and Sasuke are panting trying to catch their breath. "It looks like I'm out of chakra, Sasuke-teme, but there's something I want to tell you." Naruto said has he caught his breath and strength.

"What is it, baka?" Sasuke asked as he too catches his breath and strength. Naruto starts walking towards Sasuke until he was in front of him.

"Sasuke…….I…..I…." Naruto stutter. "What is it dope?" Sasuke asked impatiently. _Man, he remind me of Hinata when she stutters._

Naruto took a deep breath and said "I love you, Sasuke." Sasuke was shock to hear what Naruto said. "Na Naruto I." Sasuke try to find the words to say.

_What can I say to him? I mean I can say I love him too, but killing my brother is my top thing and if I told him that I love him too he'll get in my way._ Sasuke thoughts were cut short when he heard Naruto call his name.

"Sasuke I understand if you don't feel the same way" Naruto choke trying his best not to cry. "Oh god Naruto, don't cry" said Sasuke.

"But…but…oh just forget it I'm going home" with that Naruto left. "Naruto" was the last thing he said.

Naruto was at his front door crying. He hated crying. He sworn he'll never cry again, but Sasuke just hurt him so much. The only reason he argued, got into fights, and to top it all off confess his love for him was because he truly loved him. "Sasuke-teme you're such a baka." Naruto mummer under his breath.

Naruto sighed and wiped away his tears. He took out his keys and unlocked his door. When he opened it and walked in he felt that there was someone in his house. When he was about to turn on his lights something jumped out and landed on him.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled. As soon as he said that he land on the floor with a thunk.

He tried to adjust to the darkness. When he was able to see he saw brown hair and light lilac eyes.

"Naruto" the figure spoke. "Neji?!" "What the hell are you doing in my house and how did you get in my house and can you—"Before Naruto could finish his sentence Neji had his lips presses against his.

"Enough talking, Naruto I know you're in pain. And "Neji look up at Naruto beautiful sparkly blue eyes and said "I know that you're gay." _Nani!! _Naruto mentally shouted. _How did the hell Neji found out?_

While Naruto was trying to figure it out Neji was sucking and nipping at his neck. Naruto, who finally came back to reality, just realize that Neji was sucking his neck and he tried to find his voice.

"Neji….mmmm…….Wait….mmmm……please stop." Naruto tried to choke out. "Naruto are you sure you want me to stop?" he whispered in his ear huskily. Naruto shuddered when he said his name in a seductive way.

"Naruto there's something I want to tell you" Neji said. Naruto look up at Neji sexy lustful eyes. _God he looked hot when he looked at me like that._ "What is it Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto I….love you." Naruto was shock to hear it from him. "Look naruto I understand if-----"Neji was cut short when Naruto kissed him. "I love you too Neji" Naruto whispered against Neji's lips.

Neji was very happy to hear that and kissed Naruto passionately. "Naruto I think we were destined to be together." said Neji. _Sorry Sasuke you lost your chance. _Neji thought to himself.

(Sas pov)

Sasuke was sitting under a tree thinking about what had happened. _Naruto I do love you it just__that-----_ Sasuke sigh and decided to find a way to make up with Naruto.

"Well, there is ramen" Sasuke said out loud. _Or I can go over his place and----- _Sasuke stopped himself before finishing that thought. _Now is not the time to think up perverted things._

"Well hello there handsome." Said a young girl who was about Sasuke's age and her name was Sunako. (AN sunako is a ninja I made up for konoha and if you guess it yes Sunako is me he he)

Sasuke sighed "how long have you been there?" "From the start." Sunako answered. "Having a little love trouble?" Sunako asked. Sunako was the only female and person that knew Sasuke was gay.

"Let me guess, Naruto?" Sasuke shook his head. Sunako mentally sigh. _Sasuke._ "Sasuke, why not go to Naruto's place and apologize." Sunako suggested.

"Yea I guess that's the only way." Sasuke got up and made his way towards Naruto's apartment.

"I hope you get what you want sasuke." Sunako said as she watched Sasuke in the horizon_. I hope you do heh heh heh._ She laughs evilly.

When Sasuke reached Naruto's apartment he heard strange noises. _What's that noise? Its__sounds like………moaning?!!_ Sasuke put his ear against the door. Now he was able to hear all the noises behind the door.

"Ah Neji….mmm that feel so goooood!!!!" _Neji?!! Why is Neji with my Naruto?!!!_ Sasuke stepped back a few and just realized that he call naruto his. Possessive much?

He went back to the door the listen some more. "Mmmmm Naruto you're so tight" Now Sasuke really wanted to kill Neji! With his sharingan blazing Sasuke listen again.

"Ahhhhh Neji I'm (pant) I'm (moan) I'm coming!!!" Naruto tried to breathe out. "Me too Naruto!" Neji choked out.

"AHHHHH NEJI I LOVE YOU!!! Naruto shouted as he came. "I LOVE YOU TOO!!!" Neji shouted as he too came. Sasuke who was very shock and heart broken when he heard Naruto shouted out those three words especially to Neji.

"Naruto" Sasuke said under his breath and left Naurto's front door to head home. _Just you wait Naruto you're gonna belong to me and not NEJI!!! And fuck it I'll worry later about killing my brother. Right now getting you is my top thing to do._

"Oh my it looks like things didn't turn out the way it should have." Sunako said standing on top of a roof and watched Sasuke jump from roof top to roof top.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun all three of you will get what you wanted." Sunako said as she laughed.

Owari

To be continue……

This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. There will be more chapter so don't worry. So please review and tell me what you think. Arigato! And isn't Sunako evil Muha ha ha ha ha. She will appear in some of these chapters to help sasuke and naruto out so please no flames on the extra characters. Ja ne!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone sorry it took me so long to post up this story. I had to dream up this story in my sleep. But here it is the second chapter to this story. Grab chopstick and start eating the ramen. Mmmmmm ramen**

**No I don't own blah blah blah this is getting old**

**Narusasneji threesome fic!!! Warning lemon at the beginning and some in the story. So you've been warned.**

**Chapter 2: He belongs to me**

**Recap:**

"_Naruto" Sasuke said under his breath and left Naurto's front door to head home. Just you wait Naruto you're gonna belong to me and not NEJI!!! And fuck it I'll worry later about killing my brother. Right now getting you is my top thing to do._

"_Oh my it looks like things didn't turn out the way it should have." Sunako said standing on top of a roof and watched Sasuke jump from roof top to roof top._

"_Don't worry Sasuke-kun all three of you will get what you wanted." Sunako said as she laughed._

_Now: _

As the sunrays in Konoha peeked through the curtains in Naruto's apartment you could hear his soft sounds of breathing, and the sound of the shower running. As Naruto began to awaken to the real world he could hear the shower of his apartment running. With a groan he leaned onto his elbows.

"Huh…uh…where'd Neji go" he said to himself as he looked around the room. He then saw the steam coming from underneath the door, signaling that someone was in his shower.

Grinning to himself he crept out of bed and crept silently to the bathroom door. Cracking the door open only a bit he could see his lover taking a very steamy shower. Well, steamy for him because he was naked. Stealthy he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind gently. As the steam rose to the top of the ceiling creating tiny water droplets, Naruto slid open the shower door. The water instantly hitting his body and relaxing his muscles. The water also gave his body a glistening glow. While Neji was unaware that his lover has slipped into the shower Naruto stood behind him and wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga. Neji tensed a bit at feeling the intruders arms around him, but then relaxed when he heard Naruto's soft voice say,

"You smell really nice, you know that"

"Not as good as you do" Neji replied grasping the hands that were around his waist.

"You know, with all this water I bet you'll taste even sweeter than last night" Neji said turning around to face his blond lover.

Neji smirked at seeing the small blush across Naruto's face. It never ceased to amaze him at how beautiful the blond looked when he blush, which in turn only made him more desirable. As Naruto continued to blush Neji lowered his lips down onto Naruto's, this quickly got a moan from him. Smirking against his lips, Neji pressed his body against Naruto's causing their body heat to skyrocket.

Naruto then wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga's neck, causing the kiss to deepen. Neji then ran his hands down, naruto's body, taking in all he had to offer, which apparently was a lot since the blond had pushed his leg in between his own, which pushed against the most sensitive part of his body, the part that he desperately wanted to pleasure his lover with.

"N-Neji…" Naruto moaned out. His breath was harsh and ragged due to the breath-taking kiss that Neji had planted on him.

"Mm…Naruto…I love it when you say my name" Neji replied, as he started to plant small kisses along his jaw line. The kisses eventually led down to the blonde's chest, which caused moans to follow.

As Neji kissed his way down he could feel Naruto entangle his fingers into his hair, which hung wetly against his body. Neji finally made it down to the seal mark where the nine-tailed fox was sealed. He gently kissed the red markings and dragged his tongue around the outline, leaving behind a trail of hot wet saliva. Naruto moaned in pleasure as he felt the Hyuuga's tongue dip into his navel.

Just as Neji was about to lower himself to the part of his lover that excited him the most, the sound of the doorbell ringing caught both of their ears. Sighing in disdain both ninja's stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around their waists.

Naruto left out of the bathroom steam coming out of it and a half naked Hyuuga behind him. The doorbell rang again follow by a fist banging the door. "Let's just ignore whoever that is and go back to our little game." said Neji as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. Instead of a doorbell another very loud bang struck the door and Naruto and Neji could hear Sunako's voice behind it.

"HEY NARUTO!!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE OPEN UP WE HAVE A MISSION TODAY!!!!"

"Shit" Naruto swore under his breath. "Tsunade-baachan put me with a mission with Sunako, damn her." Naruto said as he makes his way towards the door.

"What's wrong with Sunako, I thought she was like a sister to you" Neji said as he sit down on the couch and turn on the TV.

"She is like a sister to me but….she's very short temper" as Naruto open the door a very angry sandy brown shoulder length haired girl with light brown eyes and light brown tanned skin was at the door tapping her foot and her arms are crossed over her chest.

"What took you so damn long!! I've been waiting for you to answer the damn door for 3 minutes and……" Sunako stop and look at Naruto and notice that he didn't had anything on but a towel and than she heard the television running and someone was flipping through the channels. She looks over pass Naruto's shoulder and saw Neji who too had nothing on but a towel. She looks back at Naruto and blush a little.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto ask with a confused and worry look on his face. "You're not sick are you?" He asked as he put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. "I'm fine Naruto….just get ready and meet me at the gates…and don't take so long I'm having short patience today." Sunako said has she walked off of his front door and down the stairs.

Naruto sighed and close the door and walked over behind the couch and wrapped his arms around Neji's neck. Neji looked up and gave his lover a light kiss on his lips. "You should get ready or Sunako will get mad at you again." Neji said as he got off the couch and make his way to their room that they shared last night. "She can wait a little longer." Naruto said with a smirk on his face and follow the Hyuuga into the bedroom. He stood at the door way and watch his lover take off his towel and smiling to himself. The light from the window gave Neji's body a nice glistering glow. _Damn you Neji you just have to tease me do you?_ It made Naruto want him even more. He wants to push him down on the bed and take him right there and now. _Heh I can't wait to take you. I'll make you scream out my name over and over. _ Naruto snapped himself out of his little daydreams and went over to his closet to get ready for the mission. _Great now I got to take care of my little business before I go. _Naruto thought has he made his way to the bathroom with clothes in hand follow by a very confused Hyuuga watching him go to the bathroom.

Sorry guys got to end here but there will be a part two to this story

Sorry again this hurts me more than it hurts you …..(not really XP)


End file.
